Bundle of Surprises
by whitetigerofthenight321
Summary: It's been three years since the curse was lifted and life for the Sohmas is great. Momiji has occasionally visited his sister in secret and he was going to school to be a music teacher. Life was good. But life as he knows it is completely flipped upside down when he meets a red headed girl with secrets of her own. Who is this girl, and what is in store for the once rabbit zodiac?


**Author's Note: Hello kiddies! I know I haven't updated my other stories for a while, but I just couldn't help but start a few more stories! Anyways, let me know what you think of the first chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Momiji walked to the main house with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiled at the other Sohmas as he passed, happy to see they were all doing well. He still couldn't believe that the curse had been lifted three years ago to this day. It seems like it was only yesterday to him.

"May I help you?" a servant said, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Is Akito here? I wanted to speak to her for a moment." He asked, looking around. The woman shook her head.

"I'm afraid she's out for the day."

"I see." Momiji murmured, "Well, when you see her, can you give these to her?"

The servant smiled and nodded, taking the flowers from his arms. "These for the anniversary?"

Momiji smiled back "Yes they are. Can you tell her I sent them?"

"Of course." The woman replied, "Now scoot! We have a lot of things we still have to get done before tonight!"

Momiji laughed and left without another word. He decided that it was best to head for the square to see if he could help with any of the preparations for tonight. He wondered if the lanterns would be bigger than the ones they released last year. _Though, they would be more of a hassle if they were bigger _he mused. He was so lost in his thoughts that he ran into someone, making them drop whatever it was they were carrying.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized, immediately bending over to help him pick up his things.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" the man mused, his voice calm and collect. Momiji paused, looking up to see that it was none other than Haru.

"Ah, Haru! You finally made it back!" he greeted, grinning widely. Haru nodded with a small smile of his own. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." He replied matter-of-factly, hoisting the box to rest on his shoulder.

"You need a hand?" Momiji offered, tossing the last of the plastic ornaments into the box.

"No, I just need to get this over there and I'm finished." Haru replied, pointing over to the right. Momiji nodded in understanding.

"Want to go out for lunch later?" Momiji asked. Haru set the box down with the other decorations. Before Haru could respond there was a shout.

"Momiji! Hatsuharu!" Hiro hollered, running towards them. They both stopped, surprised by the random outburst.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked kindly, placing a gentle hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"It's Hinata….. She's gone missing….. We need to find her….." Hiro panted, trying to catch his breath. Momiji frowned in worry. The Sohma estate was huge and easy to get lost in if you didn't know the way, especially if you are just a little kid.

"How long has she been missing?" Haru asked, getting straight to the point. Hiro straightened up, finally recovered from his previous exertion.

"A half an hour as far as we know. My mom was making dinner and when she went in the living room to check on Hinata she was gone." Hiro replied, his face full of anguish.

Momiji gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Let's ask around and see if anyone's seen her." Haru suggested. The others nodded and they quickly split up to find some information on where little Hinata could be.

They discovered that Hinata had last been seen near the forest, so Momiji, Hiro, and Haru and later Kagura and Kisa, all split up and scoured the forest in hopes of finding the little Sohma before anything happened to her. Momiji had decided to go south on his own while the others covered east and west.

So here he was, trudging through the forest and occasionally tripping over an exposed tree root, searching for the lost Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata where are you?" he shouted, crouching down to check and see if she was hiding in the hollow of one of the trees. No luck. He heaved a sigh and stood back up to continue his search.

He heard a snap to his left. He turned immediately, his eyes scanning the terrain. He could faintly make out the outline of a person for a moment, but it disappeared before he could get a good look at it. He decided to follow the shadow. Maybe the person would lead him to Hinata. Though he had to admit it was a little suspicious.

He heard a rustling to his right, and immediately changed direction. He saw that the shadow was actually a girl. He only saw her frame and her long read hair before she bolted. "Hey, wait up!"

The girl ignored his request and kept on running. He struggled to catch up with her. She stopped suddenly, as if to make sure he was following her before taking off again. He groaned but followed her obediently. She suddenly stopped in front of a clearing. He stumbled to a halt, not expecting her to stop so quickly.

"Who are you?" Momiji asked, his voice ragged from lack of air. She finally turned to face him. She gave him a searching look with deep teal eyes. She nodded in apparent approval.

"You're looking for a little girl correct?" she asked, bypassing the question. Momiji gave her a weird look before brushing it off.

"Yes I am. Have you seen her?" Momiji asked politely, tilting his head to the side in question. Miyako nodded in confirmation.

"She's over here." She replied, indicating him to follow her down the winding path. He saw Hinata playing in a small patch of flowers, completely unaware of the situation she put everyone through. He sighed in relief.

"Hinata, it's time to go home." Momiji called, smiling when the little brunette turned to his direction.

"Uncle Jiji!" she screeched happily, running over to hug him. Momiji smiled and scooped her up to rest on his hip.

"You shouldn't run off like that. You made everyone worry." He scolded, poking her forehead.

"I'm sowwy." Her lip jutted and quivered. She looked like she just got caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar. Momiji smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you're okay." He replied, hugging her gently before turning to the girl who helped him, only to find she wasn't there. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He shrugged and began the journey back to the estate, completely unaware of the teal eyes watching him.


End file.
